


Velocity

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Blurr isn’t fond of racing fusion cannons, but he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** Minor Violence.  
>  **Notes:** Another Prompty Prompt - **The Prompt:** _IDW- Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker- Terminal velocity_

He was going way too fast, but Blurr had already watched Sunstreaker die once. He wasn’t going to do it again.

Vents wide open, legs made of agony, the Racer tore over the cracked and uneven ground. At these speeds, he would disintegrate on impact. One misstep was all it would take. Still, he charged headlong toward the fusion canon and the swelling purple glow.

All it took was a tap.

Blurr’s arm was nearly ripped off, but he’d expected that and compensated for the shift in ballast. He could slow down now too, thankfully. He’d knocked the barrel of that massive weapon up just enough, and could even now hear Prowl over the comms, shouting for Ironhide to back Prime up as their leader tackled Megatron.

Blurr slowed to a jog, then a walk. It was the worst victory lap ever. No audience. Ridiculously slow, but really, he’d only be a liability in the battle now. He didn’t need to rush back there. He couldn’t fight, and there was no way he could run anymore. Sheer determination was all that kept him on his feet and moving.

// _Blurr. Position?_ // Prowl asked as his voice cut in on the Racer’s private comms.

// _Dunno?_ // Blurr answered, voice staticky. // _Kin’a slag now_.//

// _Understood._ // There was a moment’s pause from the Second in Command, then, // _We have your position. Retrieval team in-bound. _//__

__Blurr nodded, belatedly realizing that Prowl couldn’t see him through the comms. He shrugged it off and kept walking- stumbling along. Everything hurt in a distant way, and Blurr knew he should be worried, but someone was coming for him. Soon. He just had to stay on his feet a little longer, and even if he couldn’t, they would find him. They wouldn’t leave him behind._ _

__“Blurr?” someone called, and Blurr managed to lift his helm to see._ _

__Oh good! His twins. “Hi,” the Racer rasped and gave a sleepy grin. “I saved you.”_ _

__“Yeah, ya did,” Sideswipe said._ _

__“I’m tired,” Blurr added._ _

__“We’ve got you,” Sunstreaker said, and suddenly Blurr was weightless._ _

__“Rest, Smurf. You’re safe now,” Sideswipe said. “Ratch’ll fix you, and we’ll be there when you wake up.”_ _

__Blurr managed a nod, then let the exhaustion pull him down._ _


End file.
